A Growing Heat
by nickelplated
Summary: When a storm rolls over their island and leaves behind a suffocating heat, Violet offers Klaus a way to cool off. Violet/Klaus!


"True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked." — Erich Segal

Over the years, the Baudelaires had lost track of how many freezing days and frigid nights they had endured. They did not always remember where they were, or when they were, in their series of unfortunate events, for there were many, but they could easily recall the way a particular icy wind had cut through their inadequate clothing. Maybe that had been on the peak of Mount Fraught, but could just as easily have been at the top of Count Olaf's tower. Maybe it had been both. They could remember the ache that had settled in their bones from constant cold, numbing the mind and body, making them long more for a decent blanket than to have their parents back from the dead. Was that in Aunt Josephine's rickety clifftop house over Lake Lachrymose or the many nights they shivered in the Hinterlands? Probably both.

God, what Klaus wouldn't give to feel like that again. The heat on this bloody island was suffocating him. He couldn't breathe. Last night a huge storm had traversed straight over their tiny island then headed out to sea in the opposite direction, taking every last breath of air with it. The cooling breeze that usually drifted into their open windows had turned stagnant and steamy. The gentle waves of the ocean had turned flat and still. The palm trees drooped in the hot sunshine. Perspiration leaked from every single one of Klaus's pores.

There was nowhere that was comfortable. Klaus and Violet tried taking the younger girls down to the shore, but the water was as hot as a bath, and the salt made their skin feel sticky and gritty. Even in the shade the temperatures must have been 100 degrees. The house was its own torture chamber. The heat sucked the energy right out of Klaus, but when he laid on the bed he just puddled there, unable to get comfortable or sleep. As the day had worn on and temperatures had only risen, the usually modest Baudelaires had taken off bits of clothing until they were left in the bare minimum.

To Klaus, Violet looked like a memory he had of her when they were very young. She reminded him of when their mother would dress her in little matching flowered camisole and panties under her dresses. In the evenings, after her bath, Violet would be dressed in these underclothes for bed, and often woke to spend the mornings dressed in these little pajamas, too busy inventing games for them to play, or building pillow forts in the library to change into decent clothes. She was never the most modest of the two siblings, caring more about her games and inventions than her appearance. Often their mother would have to tell Violet several times to get dressed before she could come to lunch. Today, his very first impression of her clothing was that she had long outgrown this look and these particular clothes, but then he found that he quite liked it. Even now, dressed in her threadbare tank top and panties, she seemed at ease, comfortable in her own body. And though Violet reminded him of her younger self, he did not have the same innocent feelings towards her that he did when he was 8 years old.

All day long Violet had busied herself with projects. She brimmed with creative energy, as if the heat had no effect on her at all, but recharged her batteries like some sort of solar panel. Her good cheer irritated him. The way she ignored his bad humor and carried on like he wasn't grouching at her all day irritated him. The way she bent over some sort of electrical panel on the floor -he hadn't bothered to find out what she was working on- with her bottom up in the air and her hair tied up, thoughts in another world, not thinking for a moment about him and how he might be affected- because he was - irritated him.

The way she looked in those slightly damp from sweat, barely there clothes, had him on edge. He could almost see through the well used garments and looking at her left nothing to the imagination. Her nipples…well, that's all that needs to be said. He'd never been so aroused before in all his seventeen years. He shouldn't be looking at them or even thinking about them, for that matter. Needless to say he felt pretty ashamed of himself and that only added to his irritation.

But it wasn't just the clothes. All day long Violet had been making these sounds, these noises, it's hard to describe. For instance, when Sunny had made them some little fruit pastries at lunch, Violet had exclaimed over them with these long drawn out mmmm's and ooooh's, closing her eyes in pleasure, cocking her head just so, licking the sticky fruit from her fingers. Why couldn't she just say they were good?

Then, later in the day, Klaus had accidentally bumped her as she worked over some intricate wiring on the electrical panel she'd been concentrating on all afternoon, causing a small electric shock to burn her finger. "Fuck, Klaus." The quiet oath that had fallen from her lips didn't carry much heat, but her burnt fingertip had gone straight into her mouth. As she sucked the hurt away, she had groaned, a sound that emanated from the back of her throat. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the way her lips and tongue had worked around her finger until she'd caught him staring at her. He stammered out some sort of apology before leaving in a hurry.

These were just examples of what he'd been through today. Every time, every single time she'd made one of these, God…sexy sounds, she said his name right along with it. Klaus. But not like she'd normally say it, matter of fact, with one syllable. It was more like, "Mmmm, Kla-us, aren't these just the most delicious fruit pies you've ever tasted?" or "Oh God, Kla-us, doesn't the water feel so good on your skin?" Every time. And every time she said his name like that it made his cock twitch. He hated it. He'd just about have it under control from seeing her there in her underwear, then she'd say his goddamn name like that and start the whole thing over again.

Evening had come, but darkness hadn't brought any relief from the heat. The windows were open as wide as they would go hoping to catch some sort of breeze, but there just wasn't any to be had. Klaus, dressed only in boxer shorts, had laid a practically naked Sunny in her bed on top of the blankets and Beatrice in only a cloth diaper in her cradle, which she had almost grown too big for. In his bad mood, he'd denied the girls a bedtime story, but they'd fallen right to sleep anyway. Violet had finished her project a couple of hours ago and was cleaning up in the main room. She flashed him a secret smile as he walked past her into the bedroom, which he puzzled over for a few minutes before settling in with a book. He tried to read in the bed, but the sheets were damp from sweat and humidity and he just didn't feel comfortable. There was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight.

An unfamiliar sound distracted him from his dark thoughts. No, not unfamiliar, just something he hadn't heard in a very, very long time. It was a tinkling sound, like something hitting against thin glass. Footsteps in the hall brought the sound closer to him.

"Klaus," called Violet quietly as she stepped in, closing the door silently behind her. "I have a surprise for you," she said in a singsong voice. She held the tinkling noise behind her back. "Close your eyes," she instructed. He gave her a skeptical look. "Please," she pouted. "You'll like it, I promise." She'd gotten onto the bed and crossed the mattress on her knees to sit beside him. She smelled warm and salty. Bits of her hair had come out of her ribbon and clung wetly to her neck and shoulders. "Close your eyes," she urged with a sweet smile, making the tinkling noise again behind her back.

He closed his eyes, feeling the mattress dip a little as she scooted even closer to him. The bell tinkling sounded right in his ear, then he jerked his face away in surprise as something very cold brushed across his cheek. "What?" he asked, looking intently at the surprise she'd brought him. It was a glass of ice water. "Where did you get that?" he demanded in wonder, taking it from her as though precious, expensive diamonds floated in the water instead of ice cubes.

"You've seen me working on it all day," she replied. True, he'd seen her working, but not what she'd been working on. He'd been a little distracted by…well, other things, obviously. "I fixed a freezer that I found on the other side of the island. It didn't need too much work. It was just a little rusty, and then I had to adapt it to hook up to the solar panel I made." She was smiling broadly, proud of herself. Goodness, he was proud of her, too. "Quick, drink it before all the ice melts. I'm making more in the freezer, but that's all there is for now."

He took a much anticipated sip, feeling the cold water cut a path all the way down his esophagus. He savored the sensation for a moment, then gulped down several more sips in a row, offering Violet the half full glass so she could have a turn.

She shook her head, pushing it back toward him. "It's all for you, Klaus. I know the heat has been hard on you today." Her words made him feel very sorry for all of his grumpiness.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "but I want to share." He held the glass out to her once again.

She smiled, relenting, and took a small sip, then put her fingers into the glass to dig out a single piece of ice. Holding it in her palm, she dragged the ice down the column of her neck, over one shoulder and across her chest before popping the melting ice into her mouth to crunch it with her teeth. "Oh God, Klaus," she said. "What I wouldn't give to be naked in a pool of ice water right now." The ice had left little trails of water over her skin and Klaus watched transfixed as thin rivulets of ice water dripped down into her shirt. There was a familiar growing sensation in his crotch and his good mood dissipated as fast as the ice in the glass he held in his hand. He just couldn't let this go on.

"Do you have to be so obscene?" he snapped at her.

She crinkled her forehead in confusion. "What?" she asked, surprised at his tone.

"All of your little sounds and the way you say my name. It's…it's obscene!" He accused with a strained voice. "You're such a tease!"

It took her a long moment to figure out what he meant, but he knew as soon as she did. He instantly regretting saying so much, and dreaded what would come next, because that smile. That smile of understanding meant that Violet knew she had something over him. "Oh, Kla-us," she said in that same sexy way, over-exaggerated and teasing him with it this time. "I didn't realize you were having that kind of hard day." She glanced down at his shorts as she said this and he did not appreciate her pun.

"Violet," he said in a warning, drawing his knees up to his chest, creating a shield for his modesty from her curious eyes. "Stop."

She huffed out a small laugh, at his expense he was sure, then grabbed away his glass of ice water and stood from the bed. "Okay," she answered placatingly, digging out another piece of ice before leaving the glass on the nightstand for him to finish, and turned to head back out of the room.

He felt instantly sorry for snapping at her, for making things uncomfortable between them when she had given him such a kind gift. That glass of ice water was a small luxury out here on a deserted island where they had very few luxuries. Violet stopped at the door, lifted her ponytail and, trailing the piece of ice over the back of her neck and down her shoulder, she said, "Mmmm, Klaus." She turned her head so he could view her profile. Her eyes were closed and she continued rubbing the disappearing ice over her skin. "It's just that it's so hot," her voice was husky and seductive, "and… oh yes, the ice feels so good."

Klaus was up out of the bed and after her like a shot. She squealed and tried to open the door to run away, but he was much faster than her, grabbing her arm, twirling her around and pinning her against the still closed door. "I asked you to stop," he said in a low, unamused voice. A hand was at her waist, the bottom half of his body pressed against her. She tilted her head back to stare, unintimidated, up at him. "Let another obscene noise come out of your mouth today and I'll give you a real reason to say my name like that." Violet's eyes widened just a little at his threat, and her mouth parted in surprise when she felt the way his erection pulsed in arousal against her pubic bone. No use hiding it from her now. His mouth had just given away every secret desire he'd had that day.

A long, silent moment passed where he fought the urge to back down and apologize, but he held his ground even as she kept her gaze firmly on his. She placed a hand, still cool from holding ice, on his wrist and slid his hand up her sweat slicked side, up under her little barely there shirt. His breath came out in a bemused huff to see, not the outline of her nipple through the shirt, but the outline of his hand over her nipple. He gave her breast a tentative squeeze, feeling the roundness of her, the weight of it in his palm, the way her nipple hardened at his slightest attention.

"Klaus," she breathed, saying his name for real this time, sounding so different from the other times she'd said it today. He'd been right. She'd been obscene with his name before, but this, the way she said it this time, genuinely, well, he'd do anything to hear her say it again.

His other hand joined the first and he lifted her barely there shirt right off in one fluid movement. Klaus took a minute to stare at her, to admire her breasts, noticing how flushed her neck and chest were from the heat, her cheeks were two bright spots of red. He pulled at an end of her hair ribbon, untying it so that her long, dark hair tumbled down her back and shoulders in waves. Quietly, scared to break the spell, he asked, "Should we be doing this?"

"I think it's okay to do something for ourselves. Don't you want me…Klaus?" She'd said his name again on purpose, liking the weight that it held for him. There wasn't even a hint of uncertainty in her tone that made him think she doubted what his answer would be.

He laughed at the insanity of it all, but answered truthfully. "More than anything." His fingers delicately stroked her fevered cheek. He could tell she was genuinely pleased with his answer by the shy way she looked away.

"I thought a glass of ice water would help cool you off," she said with a small smile, shaking her head. "I didn't realize that's not the kind of heat you were actually feeling today."

"But, what will it mean?"

"Nothing…anything," came her enigmatic response. "Tell me what it is you want from me." She was running her fingers up his spine and back down again. She brushed her lips over his, an invitation. "Do you want to kiss me?"

He nodded, capturing her lips with his. The ice water had cooled her mouth and she tasted delicious. He fairly vibrated with need for her, deepening the kiss while tangling a hand in the hair at the base of her skull. The other he occupied with her bare breast. Things began to move quickly. She pulled at his shorts, but they stuck to his sweaty body and he had to help her get them down. Her bottoms came off right after with a quick tug. He pressed his body fully against her now, loving how soft her chest and stomach felt next to his harder torso. It all felt surreal, the heat making him a little dizzy and the atmosphere took on a dreamlike quality.

They were filled with craving and courage and consequences were obscure, shadowy things that lurked out of focus in Klaus's mind. He'd felt too much lust over the course of the day to turn down this promise of pleasure that Violet was offering. She was a very lovely girl, and he trusted her with his life, so why not his body, also? But more than that, even, he wondered at the way his heart turned little flips in his chest. It was dawning on him that Violet's sudden surrender of her body maybe wasn't so sudden. Now that it was happening he realized that maybe it had been coming on for awhile, that he'd loved her this way for a long time, and maybe she felt the same.

Klaus broke away from her mouth, breathing heavily. "What if it means everything?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

She smiled, couldn't stop herself from smiling, then laughed quietly. "That would be okay, too." He smiled back at her, relieved at her response. "More than okay."

Violet rubbed her palm over the back of his neck, then brushed her fingers over his shoulder, down the center of his chest and belly, making some room between them. "Do you want me to touch you?" Violet asked. He took a deep breath, nodded, and together they looked down at the dwindling space between their bodies. With her thumb she drew a gentle line from his belly button, through the soft hair that accumulated there, then lower to stroke from the base of his erection all the way to the tip. Her hand on his over-excited organ caused him to become perfectly still, to close his eyes and breath deeply through his nose, his muscles so tense that they trembled a little. She stroked him once, twice, trying to guide his erection in-between her legs, pulling him flush to her with two hands on his bottom. The satiny slickness of her felt wonderful and he began to move again, thrusting slightly, enveloped between her vagina and her closed thighs. He could feel the entrance, slipping in fractionally, but the angle was all wrong.

"Maybe…" he was already quite breathless from desire alone, not to mention the nerves that were beginning to flutter in his belly. He definitely hadn't expected any of this, but didn't want it to stop, either. "Maybe we should move to the bed," he suggested.

But Violet didn't have the patience for that. She lifted her leg, and hooking it around his hip she magically opened up for him so that he slid straight into her. All the way into her. The sensation was a shock to his system. Electricity flooded every nerve ending in his body. Violet's head fell back against the door, but she held tightly to his neck, sucking in a low hiss between her teeth. Klaus cradled her face, his long fingers reaching into her hair, comforting her with kisses to her cheeks, afraid that he'd hurt her.

"Violet?" he whispered, making sure she was okay, that she wanted to continue.

"No, it's good," she whispered back. Her long lashes fluttered open to meet his gaze again. "More." And when he pulled out just a little and pushed back in they groaned simultaneously. He leaned heavily into her, so that there was no space at all between them. All he could feel was the floor beneath his feet, her soft body, sticky with sweat, pressed against his, and her breath against his face, small huffs of hot air that escaped her mouth with each small thrust of his hips.

He'd pictured this moment in his mind before, especially over the course of this hot day, but he'd never imagined they would be in this position. He never imagined it would feel this good. Reality was much better. Klaus embraced his sister, arms around her back holding her steady and tight, pressing her into the door behind them, loving the way their sweaty bodies slid together. He could feel the sweat pouring down his back. Violet's breaths were an audible staccato against his neck, becoming louder with every thrust. He squeezed her bottom, then along the thigh that she still had wrapped around him, holding her there as he increased his speed. "Oh God, oh God…" She was getting close.

He turned his lips to her ear, sucking in her soft lobe, begging her to say his name. "Come on, Violet. Say my name again."

Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, but the small pain was nothing compared to the building pleasure. There wasn't a breath of air between them with their torsos pressed together, legs entwined, their mouths brushing together with each thrust, sharing what little air was in the room. Violet laid her head back against the wall, exposing the column of her neck to his lips, and he sucked hard at the soft spot just under her ear.

Her body became so tense that her legs were trembling. And in the midst of the end, right before they both came undone, Klaus whispered into her cheek. "I love you."

She was nodding, answering an unasked question, or possibly agreeing with him, but the only word she could utter as her body finally gave in to his was, "Klaus." Violet felt amazing as she climaxed, pulsing tightly around him, making him wish it could go on forever. He loved the way she held onto him, like he was her only lifeline, loved the way her chest heaved as her breath huffed over his neck, loved the way her voice sounded sincere and gentle when she said his name again, encouraging him to follow.

He never wanted to be apart from her again, to stay joined with her, but he also wanted this anticipation to end, to spill part of himself inside of her body. He wanted her to know his innermost secret self and this seemed like maybe their last barrier. Klaus wrapped his hands around the base of her skull and kissed her deeply, feeling the telltale symptoms, the tingling in his digits, the tightening of his abdomen, then the pleasure pulsing ejaculation. His body stilled and they remained pressed together, still sharing shaky breaths. Her leg slipped down his to the floor and her hands slid down his shoulders and back to rest on his hips. Violet dipped her forehead to rest against his lips, hiding her face temporarily from his as she repeated his words back to him.

"I love you," she whispered. He bent to capture her lips in a joyful kiss, and they smiled broadly at each other with their lips pressed together. "You are love, Klaus." Her simple confession of her true feelings toward him, the way she obviously cherished him, made him want to cry.

"If I know what love is, it is because of you," Klaus quoted a line from a German novel that his father had once read aloud to his mother. "That's the truth."

Just then, a gust of wind blew through the window, forcing the light curtain into a billowed frenzy. The cool movement of air over their soaked skin made goosebumps rise all up and down Violet's arms and across her chest. Laying her head back against the wall again and closing her eyes, she moaned at the wonderful, chilling sensation and gave an involuntary shiver. Klaus growled, all of his senses still focused on the naked girl in his arms. Her soft, sexy moan and the way her nipples hardened with the cool wind kept his full attention.

"I didn't think we would ever be cool again," Violet admitted. A full blown storm was coming and the wind only picked up, cooling the room almost instantly. In the wake of their physical love, Violet had become shivery, her energy spent. "Let's get to bed."

"Oh, I'm going to take you to bed," he threatened playfully, and picked Violet up around her middle, turned her around and crossed the small room to flop her onto the bed. She squealed in laughter, which only turned to more moans when he covered her with his body, entrenched between her thighs, and kissed his way down to her breasts, to suck on one and then the other. "You didn't think we were done here, did you?" he asked before swirling his tongue around her belly button.

The cool breeze energized him, knowing a storm was on its way electrified his soul, and the promise of spending the night with Violet set every nerve ending on fire. He wanted more from this beautiful girl. He wanted everything.

It was no mystery what he had planned as Klaus kissed and nipped his way down Violet's body and she welcomed his mouth on her sweet spot. She called his name, running her fingers over her own belly to tangle in his hair and to gently rub the rims of his ears. "That is so good. God, Klaus!" she encouraged. Violet moved her pelvis in time with his licks, increasing the friction between them. He pulled at her calves, encouraging her to put her feet on the bed, and his hands traced up her thighs and back up her torso to feel her breasts again. She placed her hands over his to squeeze harder.

The storm was nearly on them. Lightening flashed outside the darkened windows and thunder rolled over the island, making their little house shake. She came again easily, with the pleasure of his warm tongue against her, and her thighs closing around his head.

Klaus crawled up her body, nestling himself purposefully between her legs, pressing his new erection against her drenched opening. "I have to have you again, Violet." He said it like he was certain she would grant her permission, but he waited for it anyway. He kissed her collarbones, along her jaw and her chin. He whispered in her ear, "Please."

"Yes," she breathed out, and he barely heard her as the rain began to beat against the walls and roof of the house. "What are you waiting for?" Klaus could appreciate that it might be nice to take his time with Violet, to love her slowly, to stretch out the anticipation, but his body pleaded with him to take her now and to take her fast. She was wet from their mix of fluids and his saliva, so he plunged into her, quick and smooth.

Violet was so tired now that she lost all control of her mouth. She instructed him while holding tight to his bent knees on either side of her, grounding herself. "Don't stop, Klaus. Right there. Yes, fuck…that's really good." Every breath was a sound almost like pain, but one look at her face and Klaus knew it was the complete opposite. Her curse word was forbidden and sexy and prodded him to go faster, reaching again for that pleasurable end.

He could feel the way their chests just brushed one another and could just hear the way their coupling made a soft, slapping sound over the sound of the rain. He lasted a little longer this time, but warned Violet when he felt his control slipping. "Violet," he kissed her flushed cheek, "I'm close."

She shook her head. "No…no, just…" Her words trailed off, and Klaus got the meaning, but he couldn't hold on anymore. He had passed the point of no return and couldn't bring himself to slow down, not when he felt so much. He continued to thrust even after his orgasm was done until she finally fell over the edge, the contractions of her womb pushing out his softening penis.

He collapsed on top of Violet and she welcomed his heavy weight, tracing his spine and wrapping her legs around his. They stayed this way, sated and exhausted, until the world and the weather forced its way back into their consciousness. A gusty wind brought a bit of rain into their room, sprinkling Klaus across his back, making him startle and his skin to jump. "I better go close the windows. The girls will be cold soon," he said, reluctantly pushing himself out of Violet's tender embrace.

A quick survey of the floor showed him their discarded pile of clothes, not that their had been that many. He scooped his shorts up and hastily pulled them on, closing their window to a crack. Violet hadn't bothered getting up yet and looked like a wanton goddess, spread out like a special treat on the bed. Her hair was a tangle, her lips red and puffy, and her extremities loose and relaxed, splayed on the mattress. It was a heady feeling knowing he had done that to his sister.

Klaus systematically closed windows all around the small house, but could already hear that the storm was moving away, leaving behind cooler weather like a gift from mother nature. He covered Beatrice with a blanket, but he found that Sunny had awoken with the thunder and laid awake and silent in her bed. Klaus sat at the edge of her small mattress and she climbed into his lap. He was overly aware that he was not the cleanest right now, but couldn't say no when Sunny snuggled into his chest.

"You didn't tell us a story," she accused sleepily.

Klaus chuckled at her small grudge. "I promise I'll tell you one tomorrow night, but it's time to sleep now."

She harrumphed against his chest.

"Did the storm wake you?" he asked. Sunny nodded. "Well, it's leaving now. The thunder and lightening will already be miles away. You're safe. No need to worry."

"I'm not worried. Not when I have you and Violet and Beatrice," she counted out each name on her fingers.

"Exactly," Klaus agreed. "I feel the same way about you. We are so lucky to have everybody and everything we need right here in this house." He could tell she was pleased by the way she giggled. It was unlike her to giggle. "Okay," he said, lifting her back to her pillow. He rummaged in her chest of drawers for some pajamas. He quickly slipped them over her head and she put her arms through the sleeves. "I'm going to bed now. Call me if you need me, all right?" Sunny nodded again. "Are you warm enough?" Another nod. He brushed her blonde curls back from her forehead and kissed her there. "Good night."

When he turned around, Violet was standing in the doorway, dressed again, but this time in a long sleeve shirt that had probably belonged to their father. She watched him quietly, her fingers pressed to her lips as if she might cry and Klaus loved her so much. He pulled her from the room, back to their bed, and silently climbed under the covers with her. Maybe they needed to talk, but not right now, not when Klaus's soul felt peaceful, and his body completely satisfied. Besides, Violet said it all when she pulled his arm around her waist and turned her face into his cheek and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
